Onto Far Flung Seas
by Unluckywrites
Summary: Marco peered out the old rain battered window. He was a small-island boy who yearned for adventure, but was shocked when that adventure knocked on his door in the form of a girl named Star running from her past. So join Marco and watch as he leaves the only home he's ever known and onto far flung seas... (Nautical AU)
**Hello Unluckywrites here with the debut of my brand new story! I'm like _super_ exited to show you guys this. I have the whole plot planned out and everything, it's going to be awesome! This story is a bit of a departure from my last one, Onto Far Flung Sea's is going to have more action and serious moments. There will still be lots of light hearted–ness though so if that's what you like don't worry! I just want to experiment with other themes and moods that i really couldn't in my last story. ****Anyway without further ado, Onto Far Flung Seas! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Marco peered out the old rain battered window. The sky was laden with a flat dull grey cloudscape stretching endlessly out over the writhing black sea. The falling rain added to the dreary effect. Yes it was on damp days like this he liked to do a little thinking.

Marco was an ordinary boy living on a small fishing island, although calling it small is a bit of an understatement as you could walk around the whole of the island in a day. Marco himself had soft chocolate brown hair and gooey brown eyes, nothing out of the ordinary.

But what _was_ out of the ordinary was his earnest desire to leave this small island. Don't get him wrong he loved his home, he loved the charming smiles of the locals, he loved the smell of the sea and he loved those gorgeous ocean sunsets. All of the other residents were quite happy with their lot in life but deep down Marco knew that he could never stay. He feared that if he stayed to long his love of the island would turn to a bitter resentment. The only problem was he didn't have a boat, or at least one that could partake in long seafaring journeys.

So here he was on this small rainy island with nothing better to do then to look out the window and contemplate his predicament. Sighing he pushed himself up away from the window. He needed some air, "Mom dad I'm going out!" He told his parents.

"Ok be back in time for lunch!" His mother replied in her oh so typical loving voice. Marco threw on his worn raincoat and stepped outside, it was just as miserable as he had thought.

He walked into town, boots splashing in the cobblestone streets. The town in it of itself was nothing special, old wooden buildings, brick chimneys bellowing smoke and flickering oil lanterns.

"Hey, morning Marco! You still thinking of that fishing apprenticeship?" An old sailor called from across the street.

Marco nodded, "Yea it's on my mind." He was a good liar.

"Alright if you think you want to take my offer just come talk to me!"

"Will do." Marco replied before walking away into town. Honestly the last thing on his mind was a fishermen's apprenticeship, although seeing how he was most likely never going to see anywhere but the tiny island he should probably take it. He strolled on passed all the same old places he had known since he was just a child, the old tavern, the community centre and the town hall.

Soon Marco approached the edge of his home town; the rest of the island was covered in a think evergreen forest draped in rain soaked moss. Marco still liked to walk the old trails he explored when he was kid; it eased his mind, putting him back in a world of discovery and bold adventure.

The walk was quiet except for the wind whistling through the trees and the drips that made their way to the forest floor, "Man I've got to get off this island..." He whispered to himself as he hiked though the woods.

On his way back home the rain picked up and rather than get completely soaked by running in the rain Marco stopped by the tavern for a little reprieve from the weather. As he opened the heavy wooden door he chuckled at what he saw inside the fire lit building. Even at this time of day it was filled with familiar faces, who, on a rainy Saturday such as this obviously had nothing else to do but have a drink.

But amidst the locals was someone out of place, a girl with long flowing blonde hair like nothing Marco had seen before and ivory skin. She was wearing a black overcoat and seemed to be carrying a multitude of weapons. She sat by the bar fretfully swirling her drink. Marco looked out a nearby window and saw a midsized galleon in port. Nothing too unusual, it wasn't often that ships of that size docked on the island but Marco had at seen a few before.

He trotted up to the bar and sat down beside the girl, what was she doing this far out? He was always a bit awkward with foreigners but he managed to build up enough courage and talk to her.

"Hey are you the owner of that boat out there?" He asked the girl.

"What?.. Oh yeah I-I am..." She replied and took a sip of her drink, "I'm Star by the way."

"Nice to meet you Star, I'm Marco. So what brings you out to our tiny island?"

"I was uh... attacked by some pirates but I managed to escape. Lost most my crew though."

"O-oh, well I'm sorry for your loss..." No wonder she looked so distraught.

"Yea... I'm hoping to find a new first mate. You wouldn't happen to know by chance anybody who would like to sail the world would you?"

Marco's chin hit the floor; it was like a force from above had answered his prayers. The opportunity of a lifetime had landed square on his doorstep and he wasn't about to pass it up.

"Looks like you're in luck! I myself would be interested in such an offer!" Marco said ecstatically.

"Really?! That's... that's awesome!" Star beamed, in reality she hadn't expected anybody to fill in the position, let alone a handsome young man like Marco.

Marco grinned ear to ear, "When do I start?"

Suddenly the door to the tavern burst open, from the pouring rain in walked an evil eyed gaggle of pirates. They seemed to be lead by a small midget man wearing an emerald green captain's coat.

"Anyone of you landlubbers seen a blonde haired pest?" The lead pirate snarled.

Everyone in the tavern looked to where Star and Marco were sitting, "Looks like you're starting now!" Star exclaimed.

From her side she drew a glimmering steel cutlass, "You got a weapon?"

Marco looked at her like she was crazy, "What, no of course not!"

Star threw him her flintlock pistol, "Typical..."

Marco frowned, "Hey!"

The pirate leader rolled his eyes, "Why do people always draw their swords? Don't they know we have guns?"

The horde of pirate's drew their greasy steel pistols, "Fire!" yelled the captain.

Gunshots rang out and the smell of burnt gun powder filled the air. The crowd of on looking half dunk locals fled in terror and confusion.

"Watch out!" Star jumped over the counter and pulled Marco with her by the collar as bullets whizzed by colliding with wood and glass.

"Umff! Heads up next time?" Marco said face down on the floor.

"We're pinned!" Star whined through the sound of bullets hitting wood, "Some cover fire would be nice around now Marco!"

"Ugh how do you work this thing?" He replied while fumbling with the pistol.

"Unbelievable..." Star rolled her eyes. Then an idea popped into her head, "Forget the pistol Marco, let's try this!"

Star grabbed a bottle of liquor from the rack above them and threw it back towards their attackers. It collided with the floor and shattered into shards of glass and spilled drink.

"Take that you scoundrels!" She taunted and threw another.

"Oh come on is that all you got?" The pirate captain hissed.

Marco shoved the pistol into his pocket and picked up a bottle, "We can't keep this up, were going to run out of alcohol to throw at them!"

"I know I know... quick follow me!" Star grabbed a last bottle and rushed off to a stairway leading up to the second floor.

"Come on Star just give up and I might not cut open your throat!" The mean little man called from behind his lackeys.

"Sounds tempting but I'll pass!" Star shouted back.

"Man you really pissed them off! What did you do?" Marco asked and threw his last remaining glass.

Star placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's a long story..." A stray bullet flashed by and shook her back into the fight, "Upstairs!"

"Where do you think we're going? There's nothing up here!" Marco exclaimed upon reaching the attic.

Star grinned, "That's where you're wrong! I think..."

"You can't run forever Star!" The Pirate leader called from below.

"Shut up Ludo! I can run for as long as I want!"

Marco raised an eyebrow but then ginned as he saw what star was planning, he went up and helped her roll the rum filled barrel towards the stairs. "Need a drink boy's?" She said as the barrel bounced its way down the old wooden stairwell.

Marco laughed, "Seriously?"

"AHHHH!" The crowed of burly men stopped and turned tail running down the stairs to escape but they were to slow and it burst open spilling rum everywhere.

"What now? We're cornered again and if they weren't mad before they are now, I hope you have a plan!"Marco said anxiously.

"You'll come to learn this soon Marco; Star Butterfly always has a plan!" Star announced proudly.

She picked up a board and threw through a window nearby, "Follow me young Marco!"

"I'm pretty sure you're the same age as me but whatever..." He replied. Star already on top the roof offered him a hand and pulled him up beside her.

"You still got that pistol?" She asked over bellowing wind and pouring rain.

"Yeah but I have no idea how to use the damn thing..."

"Just point and pull the trigger it's not _that_ hard! We are going to have to teach you how to fight later..." Star said with a sigh.

"Star there's nowhere more to go my dear! Just surrender already!"

Star glanced back from where they came to see Ludo smirking in the rain. A crack of lightning arched its way across the sky illuminating his gnarled grimace.

Star spit on the ground, "Not even when the last breath of life leaves my body will I surrender to you Ludo!"

Ludo cackled "Alright then, so be it. If we're going to have to fight let's make it fun, just you and me Star, a duel to test our steel."

"Don't do it Star..." Marco said hesitantly.

"You worry too much, if anyone should be worried it should be Ludo... I accept your challenge!" Star replied.

Ludo drew the sword resting on his side, revealing that he in fact had a peg leg. His steel short sword glistened silver in the rain and he laughed, "I was hoping you'd agree!"

Star got into battle position with her cutlass at the ready, "Why so eager to be defeated?"

Ludo laughed again, "To victory or death!" with that he charged at Star.

"AHHHHHHH!" Star yelled at the height of her lungs and charged back. The two collided with vicious ferocity; their swords clashing in the gale sending sparks flying as metal sheared against metal.

Ludo thrust his sword forward and Star stumbled backwards towards the edge of the roof, he was strong for his small size.

"Star!" Marco yelped from the sidelines.

"It's ok Marco I got this!" Star replied.

With a twirl she lunged at Ludo at the two were back into the throws of melee combat, "Taste my blade you blonde haired fool!" Ludo squealed.

Star grunted, "Not a chance you butt!"

Marco flinched as the swords clanged together; he couldn't just sit by like a coward as his new friend battled an evil foe! He needed to do something!

Marco's chance came when Ludo knocked Star's sword right out of her hands. Our two heroes watched in horror as it slid off the roof down into the street below.

"Uh oh..." Star muttered

Ludo chuckled "Well well well, look what we have here!"

Ludo held his blade out at arm's length and stepped towards Star who backed away in response. Another step forward and Star slipped and fell down. Face up she began to crawl away from Ludo who kept up his approach, "Marco..."

"Don't w-worry Star! I-I'll think of something!" Marco yelled.

Star looked over her shoulder; she had run out of crawling room...

"End of line Star!" Ludo growled.

Star closed her eyes and looked away readying herself for the killing blow. *BLAM* the sound of a flintlock pistol going off echoed through the rain. Star's eyes popped open to see Marco shakily holding the pistol she had given him with wide eyes and a shocked expression resting on his face.

She looked over to Ludo; his peg leg had been shredded to splinters and he lay on the roof in a state of surprise and anger.

"WOOOOO!" Star cheered, "Nice shoot Marco!"

"It... it worked!?" Marco muttered into the rainfall.

Ludo shook himself awake, "KILL THEM!" he shouted to his crew. The crew who were itching for a fight drew their blades and madly ran at Star and Marco.

Star hopped to her feet, "Let's get out of here!"

The two bolted to the edge of the roof, it was a two story drop and there was no way that they could jump across.

"What do we do there's no way down!" Marco exclaimed.

"Then we can just go across!" Star said pointing to a rope leading across the street to another building.

"Are you crazy?! We'll slip off and fall to our death!"

"Hey you were the one who said they were in for adventure, isn't that true wild man? Beside's it's not like the other option is looking any better..."

The group of Ludo's lackeys were closing in fast.

"Alright just go!"

They clamored onto the old weather worn rope and began to tight rope walk it, "Star I don't like this..." Marco said looking down.

"Just don't look down!" Star said from ahead of him.

"Too late!"

Star face palmed, "You literally broke the only rule of rope walking!"

Gunshots darted past, "YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW THIS!" Marco halfway across the rope lunged through the whirling wind and tackled Star to safety on the other roof top. They landed with a heavy thud, managing to keep themselves from slipping off.

Star smirked up at Marco, "Wow you're just full of surprises aren't you!"

Marco flinched as another gunshot made a near miss.

"Just cut the damn rope!" He replied shoving a knife into her hand.

With a single swoop of the arm Star sliced the rope and it fell limply to the other side of the street. The angry group of pirates yelled and shouted a variety of colourful language from the other side of the road as they had run out of ammunition.

Ludo hobbled out in front of them and scowled, "Mark my words, we'll meet again Star and when we do you'll regret crossing me the wrong way! Come on boy's we've got bigger fish to fry..." he muttered.

"Yea we'll see about that Ludo now get lost!" Star shouted back from across the gap.

Ludo and his gang scornfully trotted off and took up sail, leaving Star and Marco to fight another day. When Ludo was gone Star and Marco plopped down onto the rooftop.

Star brushed a strand of soggy blonde hair away from her face and let out a long exhausted sigh. She pulled out the bottle of liquor saved from earlier and opened it. The cork popped off with a fizz barely audible through the soaking wet weather, "Care for a drink Marco?" She offered.

Marco turned to Star with tiered eyes and slight smirk, "Nah I don't drink..."

Star shrugged and took a swig, "Your loss."

The two sat quietly in the rain looking out over the stormy ocean and the tiny oil lit town that Marco had lived his whole life in. It was a moment he would remember years and years from now, just the two of them up on that rainy rooftop, blissfully unaware that their lives were on the brink of forever changing.

Marco chuckled, "Well that was not how I expected my day to go."

Star with an unusual air of sadness agreed, "Me neither."

She wrapped her arm around Marco's shoulder and with her other hand gestured to the frothing sea, "Just think Marco a couple days from now you'll be a million miles away in a new world out across the ocean..."

He sighed in response "Music to my ears Star, music to my ears..."

Star took another sip from the bottle and stood up with a bright and cheery simile, "Well we can't stay up here forever, we got things to do, bags to pack, a ship to tour!"

Marco laughed "First we should figure out how on earth were getting down from this rooftop..."

* * *

 **Well that's that, the very first chapter! I sincerely hope you enjoyed the fic and reviews, follows, favs, ext are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading and see you in the next one!**


End file.
